In Conner's Arms
by FavUYA
Summary: Conner was hoping to spend a night with his boyfriend, but something unexpected happened. TimKon


So, this idea just came to me in church yesterday. I know it's weird going to church and then thinking about homosexual couples, but oh well. It kinda came from a story I read on Tumblr. I tried looking for it on my likes, but I couldn't find it. I hope I did like it. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p><strong>In Conner's Arms<strong>

* * *

><p>It was night time at Mount Justice. Almost everyone has gone to bed. Everyone but Nightwing and possibly M'gann. Things have been quiet recently. Not many insane villains planning to blow up the world or something stupid like that. Well, there are some, but the league is handling them. We finally have some time just to ourselves, so I was enjoying my night in a… simple way. The living room was basically dark, only lit up by the TV. I was watching a movie, just passing time away. I was so relaxed. It was evident that I needed a night just like this. I was very glad to finally have some time to myself. The only thing that would make this even better is if my super cute boyfriend was here with me. And as if summoning cute guys was one of my powers, Robin came walking into the living room, dressed in his pajamas, and laid himself down right next to me. By instinct, I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. I couldn't have waited for the movie to end because then I could focus on other things namely the little robin in my arms. It was a pretty good movie, so I didn't wanted to get distracted just yet. Tim seemed interested in it also as he watched it with me. About a half hour later, the movie ended and then some sitcoms started to play. Now was the time for some fun.<p>

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," I said softly. "The movie's over. You know what that means, right?"

"Hhhmmmmmmm, what? What did you say?"

"I said it's time now for some fun,"

"Oh right. Of course, fun. I'm always in the mood for fun,"

He leaned in closer to me and the two of us shared a nice kiss. I got more into, but he eventually parted from my lips and I felt him shift as more pressure pressed itself on my chest, my arms still around him. I thought he was going to do something like move to a more comfortable position, but then I felt him stop moving. And then… nothing happened. "Tim?"

No answer.

I opened my eyes, still shut from the sweet kiss that I thought ended for a good reason. "Tim?" I looked down and saw that he was asleep with his head on my chest! "Tim?" Still no answer. I couldn't believe this. This was a perfect opportunity to get romantic with my boyfriend and he falls asleep. I would have been mad if he wasn't so cute.

I didn't want to wake him, and if he did wake up, he most likely wouldn't have been in the mood to do anything tonight. I didn't get up from the couch because I still didn't want to wake him. That also meant I couldn't carry him back to his bed. This was just perfect. A perfect opportunity wasted. Eventually I just decided to watch some of the sitcoms and then sleep the night on the couch with Robin in my arms.

I woke up and little to my surprise, Tim was still asleep on me with my arms still around his small body. It looked like he hadn't moved much during the night. While I was still a little frustrated about last night, I couldn't help but notice how at peace and serene Tim looked. He looked like he was dreaming about something. Either it's a really good dream or he is just really comfortable. I checked my phone on the table next to us, and saw it was about 7 o'clock. Tim shifted a little and gave a little relaxed moan. I put down my phone and rewrapped my arm around Tim. He gave another moan. "Tim?" He didn't answer. In the end, I decided it was time to go. Tim was an early riser, so I thought accidentally waking him might not be the worst thing to happen. Still holding Tim, I turned to my side and then started to stand up while slowly laying him on the couch. I let go completely and saw that he was still asleep. I thought there was a chance he would wake up from the lack of heat now, so I grabbed the blanket that was laid on top of the couch and placed it lightly on him. After he was all snuggled into the couch, I looked at him for a while. I knew it wasn't his fault he fell asleep. Even if I was mad at him, I could never stay mad at Tim. So I leaned in and gave him a kiss on his head. I then proceeded to the kitchen.

I opened the kitchen door to find M'gann busy cooking. "Good Morning Conner. How are you?" She asked in her usual cheery voice.

"I… could be better…" was my response.

"Rough night?"

"It could have been better,"

"Well we may have more free nights like last night. I mean, I don't think there's going to be an emergency for us to attend to, and it's not a school night, so tonight might be a great night. You never know,"

_Last night was supposed to be a great night. But, maybe M'gann's right. Maybe tonight will be different._

* * *

><p>Ok, next chapter will be Tim's point of view. I don't know when I'll get this updated because this and next week will be pretty busy. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
